L'Ange déchu et Le Loup
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Une nuit d'Halloween que Dean et Castiel n'oublierons jamais. Ou l'histoire d'un amour si fort qu'il passa au dessus de la peur et écrasa la bête. Défi Destiel Addict "Destiel Halloween Supernatural" * - - La version déviante hard! A venir, sera Publiée en tant qu'OS a part entière et non dans le recueil "OS bonus"


**L'Ange déchu**

**et**

**Le Loup**

31 octobre 2013, 19h22, "Red Riding Hood" Motel, Massachusetts.

.

Regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre, attendant le retour de Dean qui était allé leur chercher de quoi manger, Castiel observait la rue et sa foule multicolore avec une attention particulière.

Coutume ancestrale, Halloween l'avait toujours fasciné, car bien qu'elle ne soit plus fêtée pour les raisons originelles, les participants mettaient toujours plus de soin à peaufiner leurs déguisements et cette fête était donc devenue le spectacle d'une multitude de créatures, toutes plus originales et farfelues les unes que les autres, tout en gardant, pour certains, les toujours très efficaces bons vieux fantômes, sorcières et autres loup-garous ou croquemitaines et très réalistes en plus pour certains !

C'est cette capacité à l'humain de créer toujours plus de monstres, de créatures, de personnages, qui faisait de Castiel un vorace spectateur en attente d'inédit. Et maintenant qu'il était humain, c'était encore pire. Il était devenue d'une curiosité maladive, comme un enfant, toujours plus gourmand d'en apprendre ou d'en voir d'avantage sur tous les sujets de la vie humaine.

Alors ce soir là, collé à la vitre, il était aux aguets, élisant pour lui même le déguisement le plus réussit, changeant son ordre de préférence toutes les deux minutes.

.

Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Castiel n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son petit jeu.

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure et demie que Dean était parti pour leur trouver de quoi manger, alors que ça n'aurait dû lui demander qu'une vingtaine de minutes et il avait à présent plus souvent les yeux posés sur l'horloge murale de la chambre que sur la rue.

Il était inquiet, mais aussi songeur, parce que si ça se trouve, se dit-il, il s'était tout simplement arrêté manger quelque part tout seul, pour avoir la paix, sans l'avoir lui dans ses pattes... ou bien s'était-il levé une de ces greluches qu'il affectionnait tant en se foutant bien qu'il l'attende indéfiniment.

Castiel se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'obstinait à l'emmener avec lui, n'avait-il à ce point plus confiance en lui, qu'il préférait s'encombrer de sa présence que de le laisser tout seul au bunker ?

Toujours est-il que lui, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, ne pouvait que s'inquiéter en attendant que Môssieur Dean Winchester veuille bien repointer le bout de son nez.

Et quand il regarda une nouvelle fois dehors, rongé d'inquiétude, piétinant sur place en se tordant les doigts, il eut la frayeur de sa vie en voyant une silhouette et un visage ensanglanté, passer contre la vitre en y laissant une traînée de sang.

Il fit un bond en arrière, pétrifié, silencieux, ne respirant plus, écoutant les pas désordonnés de ce qui était dehors.

Pour essayer de se rassurer, il se dit que cette personne avait juste le meilleur déguisement de la soirée et qu'il la nommait numéro un au top de la frayeur, mais la peur ne le quittait pas.

Écoutant encore, il suivait les bruits qui s'approchaient de la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre et tout à coup, il fit un autre bond en arrière. C'était arrivé à la porte, ça venait de se cogner bruyamment contre le battant !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Et si Dean était là au moins...

Et soudain ! Une évidence !

"-**DEEAAN ! **Cria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte pour réceptionner le chasseur qui s'effondra sur lui, quand son appuis se déroba sous ses mains.

"-Dean, Dean qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en l'emportant jusqu'au lit le plus proche pour l'y allonger.

"-._..lou..._ Répondit-il avant de sombrer.

"-Quoi ? Dean ! Dean ! Nonnonnonnonnon Dean ! Réveilles toi ! Réveille toi ! Dit-il en le secouant. Il faut que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivé ! **DEAN !**

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Prenant son pouls, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était qu'inconscient, il souffla une seconde, les yeux fermés, en constatant que oui.

Puis, il observa l'état général de son ami.

Il avait du sang partout sur lui, une blessure sur la joue, sa veste en toile était lacérée le long de son bras gauche, ainsi qu'au niveau du cœur où son tee-shirt était déchiré aussi ainsi qu'en travers du ventre. Sa cuisse droite semblait blessée également, zébrée de trois longues estafilades qu'il voyait sous les déchirures de son jean.

.

Entendant soudainement des bruits de pas derrière lui, à la porte, qu'il avait laissé ouverte, il se retourna vivement pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit groupe d'enfants qui passaient. Abandonnant Dean une seconde, il se leva donc pour refermer, donnant même un tour de clef pour être sûr d'avoir la paix.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'y adossa regardant Dean une seconde, avant de se décider à bouger.

Se saisissant alors du sac de voyage du chasseur posé sur une chaise, il en sortit la trousse où se trouvait le nécessaire de premiers soins et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Dean.

Il fallait qu'il lui retire ses vêtements pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses blessures.

Passant alors une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, il le souleva pour l'amener contre lui et pouvoir lui retirer sa veste.

Une fois fait, il jeta le vêtement au sol et reposa Dean contre l'oreiller.

Il pouvait à présent voir la blessure de son bras gauche. Son biceps présentait deux entailles assez profondes et longues d'une vingtaine de centimètres qui traversaient l'empreinte de sa main sur sa peau.

Face à de telles blessures, il se demanda comment il allait faire, il n'avait jamais eut à recoudre quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant et il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à le faire, rien que l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos et il commençait à en vouloir à Dean de rester inconscient, le laissant seul avec ce problème sur les bras. Et il se dit qu'au lieu de lui apprendre la pâtisserie, il aurait mieux fait de lui apprendre à recoudre une plaie ! C'est quand même ce qu'il y avait de plus utile dans la vie d'un chasseur, puisque c'est tout ce qu'il était à présent, du moins, tout le monde faisait comme si.

Une fois cette minute de rancœur passée, elle fut remplacée par du dépit. Dean était mal en point et il n'avait qu'un piètre secouriste au rabais pour s'occuper de lui.

Toutes ces émotions contradictoires étaient décidément envahissantes et même déplacées en l'état actuel des choses, il souffla donc longuement pour se reprendre et secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux dans la trousse de secours et se mit en charge de découper le tee-shirt du chasseur pour pouvoir lui retirer plus aisément.

Prenant alors le bas du vêtement entre ses doigts, il découpa le tissus délicatement, faisant apparaître le corps mutilé de son ami, empirant son inquiétude face à sa capacité à le soigner. Arrivé au col, il écarta les pans du vêtement les décollant très délicatement de ses blessures, puis, il souleva de nouveau Dean pour l'amener contre lui et lui enlever le tee-shirt qui rejoignit la veste sur le sol.

Avant de le reposer contre le matelas, il le serra un peu plus contre lui pour se pencher au dessus de son épaule, afin de vérifier l'état de son dos. En ne constatant aucune entaille dans sa chair de ce coté là, il le redéposa doucement sur le lit.

Ensuite, continuant machinalement sa tâche, il amena ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Dean.

Commençant à la déboucler, c'est le cliquetis qui lui fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se figeât.

Relevant les yeux de ses mains pour les poser sur le visage de Dean, il le regarda un instant sans pour autant enlever ses mains de où elles s'étaient arrêtées et voyant la plaie de sa joue qui saignait encore, l'oreiller imbibé de son sang, son état déplorable et grave, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'hésiter, il n'avait pas pas le choix et Dean n'oserait certainement pas lui reprocher de l'avoir déshabiller ... non ... il n'oserait tout de même pas ... Si ?

Secouant de nouveau la tête pour se reprendre il décida de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, faisant fi des futures remontrances du chasseur, il en avait l'habitude après tout... même si...

Il défit alors la ceinture, déboutonna son jean, troublé tout de même, s'arrêta là une minute pour se lever et lui retirer ses chaussures, puis revint à coté du lit et lui ôta son pantalon qu'il jeta sur la pile de vêtements en lambeaux.

Ne voulant pas laisser faire la partie de lui qui voulait profiter allègrement de la situation pour détailler le corps pratiquement nu devant lui, il se concentra sur la partie de son esprit qui était embarrassée et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de l'eau afin de nettoyer tout le sang et mieux voir ses blessures.

Arrivé dans la pièce d'eau, il en fit le tour rapidement du regard, ne trouvant rien pour y mettre l'eau et grogna de mécontentement.

Puis, il se souvint d'avoir vu un seau à glace sur la table de la chambre et sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers le lit, il se rua vers la table, prit le seau et retourna d'un pas rapide dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'il eut mis de l'eau dans le récipient, il prit deux serviettes et retourna auprès de Dean, non sans avoir finalement laissé ses yeux glisser tout le long de son corps, se faisant rougir de honte face à son incapacité à se contrôler alors que les circonstance ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Il était furieux contre lui même, mais rempli de frissons dans le dos, frissons bien agréables, il fut obligé de l'admettre.

Sa curiosité à présent quelque peu assouvie, il déposa le seau d'eau sur le chevet, garda une des serviettes en main, posant l'autre derrière lui sur le lit et mouilla le tissus éponge afin de commencer … enfin … à s'occuper de Dean toujours inconscient, mais dont la peau commençait a se couvrir de sueur.

Touchant sa joue du dos de ses doigts, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il se leva alors précipitamment, prit le seau et alla le vider de son eau chaude, bien pratique pour ôter le sang séché, mais pas très efficace dans le cas présent.

Une fois le récipient rempli d'eau froide, il revint auprès du chasseur, trempa de nouveau la serviette et se baissa vers Dean pour nettoyer son visage.

Il fit tout d'abord le tour de sa blessure à la joue, nettoyant précautionneusement la plaie de tout le sang et constata qu'elle ne saignait plus, puis, rinçant le tissus éponge, il revint à son visage et lui passa doucement sur le front.

C'est alors que Dean émit un léger geignement et cligna des yeux.

Castiel sourit.

Qu'il se réveille enfin, il se sentit tout de suite moins seul dans cette galère et continuant d'éponger son visage, il croisa le regard de Dean qui le fixait étrangement, semblant complètement déboussolé.

« -Ca va Dean ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« -C'...C'...Cass ? Dit-il en fronçant le front.

« -Oui Dean. Ne bouges pas. Lui Dit Castiel en le maintenant allongé d'une main appuyée sur son torse, tout en continuant de passer la serviette sur son visage. Reste tranquille. Mais dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé. Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

« -Un … Un loup-garou … Putain de bordel, c'est la pleine lune Cass ! … Avec toutes ces conneries d'Halloween je suis complètement passé à coté !

« -Un loup-garou ? Il … Il t'as mordu ? Demanda Castiel en se redressant paniqué, regardant partout sur lui si une de ses plaies pourrait être due à une morsure.

« -Je sais...je sais pas... Dit-il en levant la tête de l'oreiller et ses bras devant lui pour se regarder et ouvrant de grands yeux en constatant qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer et ses chaussettes.

Voyant sa mine, Castiel fut gêné.

« -Heu … oui... j'ai dû te retirer tes vêtements, je n'ai pas eu le choix vu l'étendue de tes blessures...

« -Hm... Ouais... C'est … c'est rien, ça fait juste un drôle d'effet de te découvrir à poil alors que dans tes derniers souvenirs t'étais habillé, t'as … T'as bien fais...

Sentant ses joues chauffer, Castiel détourna la tête vers le seau d'eau pour remouiller la serviette d'eau fraîche et continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais quand il ramena sa main au visage de Dean, ce dernier arrêta son geste.

« -Laisse ! Je vais le faire, ça sera plus simple. Dit-il.

« -Tu crois que tu peux ? Demanda Castiel en retirant sa main de la sienne pour lui laisser la serviette.

« -Mais oui … commença Dean.

Et faisant le mouvement de s'asseoir, il se stoppa soudainement à cause de la douleur provenant des blessures sur son ventre.

« -Râââh merde ! Putain ça fait mal c'te vacherie..

« -Laisse ! Dit Castiel en reprenant la serviette et le faisant se rallonger en appuyant de nouveau sa main sur son torse. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à te laisser faire toi même en souffrant, alors que je suis là ! Je vais le faire !

« -Mais non... Dit-il en réalisant que sa main sur lui lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et une pulsion dans le bas-ventre.

« -Si Dean ! Reste tranquille ! En plus regardes tu as de la fièvre. Dit-il en lui tamponnant le visage. Et arrête de bouger tu te fais saigner !

« -Non … je vais me nettoyer sous la douche, ça ira plus vite ! Dit-il en repoussant encore la main de Castiel, avant de se lever du lit à une vitesse hallucinante pour son état, Castiel n'ayant même pas eu le temps de le retenir à sa plus grande surprise.

Castiel se leva alors très vite pour le rattraper, Dean titubait, son équilibre était quelque peu perturbé par la sensation que la pièce tournait dans sa tête comme lors d'une grosse cuite et il s'effondra devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Castiel se précipita à genoux auprès de lui.

« -Dean ! Dit-il avant d'approcher ses mains de lui pour l'aider à se relever et que Dean le repousse une fois de plus.

« -Laisse moi !

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dean se comportait de cette façon, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour qu'il le repousse de cette manière, ses mains ramenées contre lui, il baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

« -Ca te dégoûte vraiment tant que ça que je te touche ? Dit-il tout bas sans relever la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, blessé que son ami ne veuille pas de son aide.

Dean en eut un pincement douloureux au cœur d'entendre tant de peine dans sa voix et se gifla intérieurement de sa connerie. Mais il avait tellement peur d'avoir une réaction physique et visible à son contact qu'il n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment dire ça à un être aussi pur que lui ? Comment lui faire comprendre que toutes ses pensées qui allaient vers lui le souillaient et qu'il devait garder ses distances ? Que plus le temps passait pire c'était ! Et qu'au moment présent, sa peine, sa fragilité d'humain, lui donnait envie de … de quoi d'ailleurs … le … pourquoi le dévorer ? C'était quoi ces idées tout à coup ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Devenait-il complètement dingue ?

Ses idées habituelles de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire des choses avaient changé en des idées de … de festin ?

Sentant l'eau lui monter à la bouche, il avala sa salive et posa ses yeux sur les mains de Castiel qu'il tenait toujours serrées contre lui, ses mains couvertes de son sang, baissant alors les yeux sur lui-même et son état, il souffla une seconde et décida de prendre sur lui.

« -Cass...

« -...

« -...Cass pardon … bien... bien sûr que non tu ne me dégoûtes pas .. je … je suis trop con putain ! Pardon Castiel …

« -Tu faisais moins de difficultés pour que je te soigne quand j'étais encore un ange... Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur Dean. C'est ça qui te dérange ? J'ai plus de pouvoirs alors je ne suis plus bon qu'à te tenir compagnie quand ton frère n'est pas là ?

Cette réflexion de Castiel, Dean se la prit comme une gifle et en fut blessé de penser qu'il puisse croire ça.

« -Hein ? Mais non ! NON ! Ne crois surtout pas ça ! Je t'interdit même de penser un truc pareil tu m'entends ? Tu … tu es très important pour moi .. .je … je peux pas t'expliquer.. ce qu'il m'a prit.. là... Dit-il en se montrant sur le sol. … c'est compliqué...

« -Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si compliqué ? C'est moi c'est tout. Je te dérange, tu le dis et … et je pars... Dean … Cette pression constante de passer mes journées à me dire : « Oups ne dis pas ça à Dean » ; « Oh là là éloignes toi tu es trop près de Dean » ; « Non ne regarde pas Dean » ou comme maintenant « Laisse le crever dans son propre sang il ne veut pas que tu le touches ! ». En fait c'est très clair... je ne fais pas parti de l'équipe, je suis une gêne constante pour T' ...Vous … et je dois avouer que c'est ce qui me fait le plus de peine dans cette insignifiante et déprimante vie de cloporte qui est la mienne à présent... Avant au moins j'avais une famille. Finit-il en se relevant et se dirigeant vers le lit pour prendre la serviette humide et se nettoyer nerveusement les mains.

Dean avait écouté, se prenant un poignard dans le cœur à chaque syllabe prononcée par Castiel. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il venait de blesser la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en expliquer la raison au risque de le perdre, mais s'il ne disait pas quelque chose très vite, c'est ce qui allait arriver de toute façon ! Il fallait qu'il agisse !

_« __Dis lui quelque chose, dis lui quelque chose ! » _Se répéta-t-il en pensée.

« -Je te demande pardon. Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que tout ce que tu viens de dire c'est des conneries ! Tu fais parti de l'équipe Cass, tu es des nôtres à part entière, de notre famille et... mais … Pourquoi tu prends autant de précautions avec moi dis moi ? Je croyais que tu te foutais bien de mes coups de gueule, je croyais que tu passais au dessus de tout ça ! Que c'était comme un jeu entre nous mais...

« -Non ça ne m'amuse pas Dean. Le coupa-t-il en jetant brusquement la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains sur le lit. Comment le prendrais tu si … si je te rejetais constamment à la moindre occasion, que je me moquais de toi sans vergogne quand tu comprends pas quelque chose, que je faisais des réflexions déplaisantes à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche... dis moi Dean … comment penses tu que tu te sentirais ? Dit-il en revenant vers lui et s'arrêtant à un mètre pour s'accroupir afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« -Je...

« -Tu aurais mal Dean...

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison.

« -Quand j'étais un ange, ça ne me touchait pas vraiment, même si l'incompréhension me taraudait. Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé, je suis humain Dean … et je ressens tout d'une telle façon que je n'arrive pas à appréhender, à me préparer, pour me forger une carapace. Alors chaque parole déplaisante qui sort de ta bouche me blesse à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Et vraiment j'aimerai ne rien ressentir du tout, Oh oui, j'aimerai vraiment si tu savais... mais tout ... tout ce qui vient de... de toi en particulier me fait mal. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi c'est ce qui vient de toi et uniquement de toi...

Dean sourit.

« ...je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça me sert le cœur, c'est … je ne sais pas, peut-être ce lien « ange gardien/protégé » qui a perduré et qui est devenu incontrôlable, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer dans ces conditions Dean. Et regarde, c'est de pire en pire... je ne peux même plus te toucher maintenant ! Je ... je n'ai pas le choix .. .je vais devoir m'en aller.. j'ai une vie à utiliser, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose...

« -**NON ! **Dit Dean brusquement.

Castiel sursauta et le regarda surpris de son éclat de voix soudain.

Dean essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais ses blessures au ventre et à la cuisse l'handicapaient sérieusement et il dû se résoudre à rester par terre.

Castiel qui s'était redressé allait pour se précipiter vers lui et l'aider mais s'arrêta à un pas de lui, en repliant ses bras contre son corps et Dean le vit faire.

A présent adossé au mur, il amena sa tête en arrière se cognant volontairement l'arrière du crâne et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel qui le regardait lui aussi, debout devant lui.

« -Ok ! Dit Dean. On recommence à zéro … je te demande pardon d'avoir agit comme un gros con... Et je m'excuse pour toutes les choses que j'ai pu te dire et qui t'ont blessé, je te jure de changer de comportement vis-a-vis de toi et … je ne veux pas que tu partes … je … reste ! … J'ai besoin de toi ... de t'avoir auprès de moi Cass … ne pars pas s'il te plaît...

« -...

« -Et je te jure de t'expliquer la raison de mon comportement, quand tu auras toi même compris pourquoi il n'y a que ce qui vient de moi qui te blesse de la sorte. Dit-il en lui faisant un tel sourire, que Castiel ne put empêcher le sien de s'étendre sur son visage en réponse, alors qu'il était loin d'avoir envie de sourire deux secondes avant. Mais Dean avait aussi ce pouvoir là sur lui.

Et penchant la tête sur le coté, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait comprendre des dires de Dean, il céda à sa demande en décidant de lui laisser une dernière chance et acquiesça pour lui confirmer.

Dean sourit en voyant qu'il était d'accord et tendit la main vers lui.

« -Tu m'aides ?

Castiel opina de la tête et fit le pas qui les séparait pour attraper sa main, avant de passer son bras dans son dos pour le maintenir et le relever du sol.

Dean grimaça de douleur en grognant et une fois debout, Castiel le mena jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à s'y installer avant de se reculer pour ne pas le toucher plus que de raison.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il la vit.

Reprenant alors le bras droit de Dean, il le poussa vers l'avant et constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« -Dean !

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« -Tu as été mordu !

« -Tu déconnes ! … Où ça ? J'ai tellement mal partout …

« -Là ! Dit-il en lui montrant l'endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sans se tortiller le cou, la blessure étant derrière son bras, juste en dessous de l'épaule.

« -Putain ! C'est pas possible ! NON ! Merde merde merde ! ! !

« -Heureusement que je l'ai vue !

« -Ah oui !? Et tu peux me dire ce que ça change ?

« -Et bien c'est encore réversible ! Dit-il comme une évidence.

« -Réversible ? Et depuis quand la lycanthropie est réversible ?

« -Depuis toujours Dean. Il suffit d'avoir les bons ingrédients.

« -Si c'était si simple, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de loup-garous ! C'est quoi tes ingrédients miracles ?

« -Des plantes...

« -Juste des plantes ?!

« -Il faut qu'elles aient poussé dans le jardin d'Éden mais oui, ce ne sont que de simples plantes et de l'eau bénite par Dieu lui même.

« -Et comment on fait pour les avoir ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus branché sur « Radio Paradis » !

« -Je vais demander à Balthazar !

« -Je réitère ma question, tu n'es plus relié aux anges !

« -Oui, mais il a un téléphone portable !

« -Ah ! … oui ! … Aussi oui ! … Ah ! Les anges modernes ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Castiel lui sourit, amusé et lui prit son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste par terre, afin d'appeler Balthazar.

Connaissant le numéro par cœur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre la voix enjouée de son frère à l'autre bout de la ligne.

[…]

« -Oui... Balthazar c'est ….

[…]

« -Oui c'est moi …

[…]

« -Oui je suis toujours avec lui oui...

[…]

« -Concrétisé ? Concrétisé quoi ?

[…]

« -Quel pas ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprend rien, tu...

[…]

« -Se décider à quoi ?

[…]

« -Bon ! Balthazar ! S'il te plaît, je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

[…]

« -Oui et bien c'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire, arrêtes de m'interrompre !

[…]

« -Voilà, c'est ça, écoutes … Il me faudrait de l'eau de lycan...

[…]

.

Dean posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, il avait la tête qui tournait et une migraine lancinante. Et tout au fond de son esprit... comme des ... grognements... la bête approchait-elle ? Et cette idée tout à l'heure de croquer dans la chair de Castiel... C'était ce putain de loup ?...

.

[...]

« -Oui je sais qu'il n'y a que là-haut...

[…]

« -Oui j'en ai bien conscience, mais tu n'as qu'à être discret, ne me dis pas que tu ne montes jamais...

[…]

« -Ah tu vois … S'il te plaît Balthazar …

[…]

« -C'est pour Dean... il a été mordu...

[…]

« -Et bien je te l'aurais dis avant si tu me laissais en placer une !

[...]

« -Il y a un peu moins de deux heures...

Castiel fit un signe de tête à Dean pour avoir une confirmation et il lui fit oui de la tête.

« -C'est ça, moins de deux heures...

[…]

Oui, je sais que ça fait déjà long quand même.

[…]

On est au "Red Riding Hood" Motel à Pittsfield dans le Massachusetts...

[…]

« -Des précisions. Oui heu... Nous sommes à Pittsfield dans le comté de Berkshire, dans les Appalaches ça te va ?

[…]

« -Non je n'ai pas fais de tourisme rôôhhh Bal'...

[...]

« -Ok ! Je te remercie. A t'... … Il a raccroché !

« -Il va nous aider ?

« -Oui, il apporte l'eau de lycan au plus vite et il pourra te soigner en même temps. Finit-il avec une grimace que Dean traduisit comme un _« T'es content ? Tu vas être soigné par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! »_

Et pour tout dire, oui, Dean en était vraiment soulagé, mais ne lui en montra rien.

« -Ok ! … Dis moi … Qu'est ce qu'il te disait au début de la conversation ?

« -Je ne sais pas trop, il me parlait de sauter le pas, si on avait concrétisé je ne sais pas quoi …

Dean sourit, il avait donc bien compris et il fut encore une fois amusé de la naïveté dont Castiel pouvait faire preuve parfois, ne comprenant jamais les doubles sens, les insinuations ou les sous-entendus qu'on pouvait lui faire. Et ça faisait parti des choses qu'il adorait chez lui … son esprit n'était pas … corrompu, il était aussi pur que son être tout entier.

« -Tu sembles savoir de quoi il parle. Dit Castiel en le scrutant, le front plissé. Tu as ce drôle d'air là.. tu sais …

« -Un drôle d'air moi ?

« -Mais oui ! Cet air que d'habitude tu prends garde d'effacer de ton visage quand je me tourne vers toi...

Dean releva un sourcil.

« -Oui oui … ça aussi j'ai remarqué Dean ... je sais qu'il se passe des choses dans mon dos, même si je sais pas quoi.

« -Alors là je peux t'assurer que non ! Dit Dean en levant les mains devant lui, montrant qu'il était catégorique. C'est pas parce que j'ai un air crétin parfois et que je préfère pas que tu ne me vois comme ça qu'il se passe des choses dans ton dos ! Non non ! !

Castiel secoua la tête.

« -Non... je sais … excuses moi Dean, je deviens aussi … paranoïaque, je crois que je vais tous les développer moi, les penchants humains.

« -Mais on les a plus ou moins tous tous !

« -Tous tous ? Dit Castiel moqueur.

« -Oui oui. Dit Dean en riant.

« -Alors ? On s'acoquine avec Le Loup ? Dit Balthazar à Castiel en arrivant dans la chambre.

A ses mots, Castiel eut comme un «TILT». Il venait de comprendre d'un coup, comme une révélation, ce que toutes les insinuations de Balthazar signifiaient et … et autre chose aussi...

Bouche bée, il ne répondit pas à l'ange et se tourna vers Dean en penchant la tête, mais toujours muet.

Balthazar quant à lui, vint auprès du chasseur et posa sa main sur sa tête, faisant disparaître ses blessures.

« -Merci beaucoup Balthazar ! Dit Dean en tendant son bras droit vers la fiole de verre que l'ange tendait vers lui, se rendant compte en grimaçant que la morsure était toujours là.

« -Ah oui ! Dit Balthazar. La morsure ne partira qu'après le loup, naturellement, tant que le loup est là, la morsure est là ! Ca'... Castiel ? L'appela-t-il en tournant sur lui même, le retrouvant au même endroit que quand il était arrivé, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur eux … non se rectifia-t-il sur Dean !

« -Castiel ? Insista Dean.

Castiel sursauta et vit qu'ils le regardaient tous les deux d'un drôle d'air.

« -Oui... qu'y a-t-il ?

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Répéta balthazar. Il y a que tu es devenu bien rêveur petit frère. Dit-il en faisant basculer son regard de l'ange au chasseur, puis, du chasseur à l'ange avant de reprendre : Où étais tu ?

« -Où j'étais ? Quand ça ?

« -Non rien, laisse tomber.

Dean sourit.

« -Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, il va falloir que je parte avant d'attirer quelqu'un d'autre ici, c'est pas le moment.

« -D'accord. Merci Balthazar.

« -Méfies toi surtout, l'eau de lycan est un remède mais le temps de faire partir le loup de son corps, il se peut qu'il devienne violent, à moins que ça le mette KO, ça dépend des personnes, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon.

« -Oui je sais.

« -Sois prudent Castiel ! Vraiment ! Et toi Dean, essaye autant que tu peux de combattre la bête et surtout de garder le contrôle. J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà l'esprit embrouillé.. tu as envie de chair, je me trompe ?

« -Non c'est vrai. Dit-il en regardant Castiel, gêné.

« -Tu vois ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers l'ange. Si tu ne fais pas attention il risque de s'en prendre à toi Castiel. Tu devrais l'attacher ! Une fois l'eau de lycan ingérée, s'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, il risque de te faire du mal !

Castiel regarda Dean qui acquiesça.

« -Ok !

« -Mais il peut tout aussi bien ne rien se passer. Et pense à nettoyer la morsure, ça serait con de se remettre d'une lycanthropie et de crever d'une septicémie.

« -Ah oui ça serait con ! Confirma Dean.

« -Allez ! Je vous laisse !

« -Au revoir Balthazar et encore merci. Dit Castiel.

« -De rien p'tit frère. Allez à plus !

Balthazar s'envola laissant Dean et Castiel dans un silence étrange.

Dean remonta le drap sur lui et regarda la fiole que Balthazar lui avait donné et le liquide violet qu'il contenait. Puis, fixant toujours le liquide sans vraiment le faire volontairement, comme obnubilé, il vit tout à coup des crocs, une mâchoire, des babines noires retroussées, une gueule béante pleine de sang et dans un sursaut de frayeur, il lâcha le flacon.

Heureusement, Castiel qui venait jusqu'à lui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol.

« -Dean ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta Castiel.

« -Hein ? Heu... Oui … je sais pas … je l'ai vu...

« -Tu as vu quoi ?

« -Le loup … le loup je l'ai vu...

« -Comment ça ?

« -Je sais pas ! Je l'ai vu je te dis …

« -Tu devrais aller rapidement te nettoyer, tu dois prendre le remède au plus vite Dean.

« -Ouais. Dit-il en se levant du lit.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Castiel qui l'avait suivit du regard, rempli d'inquiétude.

« -Balthazar a raison Cass... j'ai déjà eu des pensées dangereuses sur toi ... il va falloir que tu m'attaches solidement … trouves quelque chose.

Castiel acquiesça, puis, fouillant dans son sac près de la porte, Dean en sortit un jean et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler, Castiel fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait servir de lien. S'arrêtant une seconde sur le fil du téléphone, il se dit que non, Dean risquerait de se blesser les poignets si jamais il se débattait. Continuant de chercher, fouillant dans leurs sacs, il ne trouva rien et puis finalement, il tira sur la toile d'une de ses chemises pour en tester la solidité, en jean, il se dit qu'elle pourrait bien résister. Prenant alors un couteau dans le sac de Dean, il coupa les manches du vêtement, tira encore une fois dessus pour être bien sûr et comme aucun son de déchirement ne se fit entendre, il posa les manches au coin du lit et rangea le reste de sa chemise dans son sac.

Ensuite, il laissa le couteau sur la table de chevet pour pouvoir libérer Dean une fois la crise passée, s'il y en avait une et Dean sortit de la salle de bain.

Pieds nus, torse nu, le dernier bouton de son jean ouvert, sa peau à peine essuyée, en voyant Dean apparaître dans la chambre, Castiel eut un frisson, qu'il réprima en secouant la tête.

« -T'as trouvé de quoi m'attacher ?

« -Oui ! Dit-il en se précipitant au pied du lit pour s'occuper l'esprit et se saisir des deux manches en jean pour lui montrer.

« -T'aurais pas dû prendre une de tes chemises neuves, plutôt une des miennes, elles sont vieilles. Dit Dean en prenant machinalement le bout d'une des manches entre ses doigts.

« -J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« -Très drôle Cass.

« -J'essaye...

Dean secoua la tête amusé.

« -Bon allez ! Comment on fait ? Je bois et tu m'attaches ou l'inverse ?

« -Je pense que tu peux boire avant... je pense... oui, l'effet ne doit pas être instantané, c'est comme un sevrage, ça s'étale dans le temps.

« -Ok ! Je bois tout ?

« -Oui oui ! Tu bois tout d'une traite !

« -J'espère que c'est pas trop dégueulasse.

« -C'est pour ça que je te dis de le boire d'une traite.

Dean grogna.

« -C'est peut-être pas mauvais en goût je ne sais pas, mais je sais que la valériane, parce qu'il y en a dedans, la valériane est vraiment très amère. Tout dépend de tes goûts. Dit-il en hochant les épaules.

« -Mouais.

Dean fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son lit et s'installa, restant assis dans un premier temps.

Castiel s'assied auprès de lui, posant les liens entre eux et lui tendit le flacon d'eau de lycan, après en avoir retiré le bouchon de liège.

« -Surtout si ça dégénère, si j'arrive à me détacher par exemple, tu n'hésites pas hein ! Fracasses moi la tête !

Castiel fit une grimace à l'idée de lui faire du mal.

« -Cass, c'est sérieux, ne me laisse pas te faire du mal tu m'entends ?

« -Oui Dean... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« -Et …

Dean posa son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et par la même intercepter son regard.

« -... si tu crains trop pour ta vie, .. en dernier recours ... il y a un flingue chargé de balles en argent dans la pochette droite à l'intérieur de mon sac.

« -Quoi ?

« -Oui ! S'il le faut n'hésites pas ! Imagine que le remède ne fonctionne pas...

« -Mais si !

« -Imagine... Lui dit-il en approchant son visage du sien en saisissant fermement son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« -Je ne pourrai pas Dean.

« -Tu n'auras pas le choix, moi je ne serai plus là Cass...

« -Mais non, mais non... ça va marcher, je n'aurai pas à faire ça. Dit-il en enlevant ses doigts de son menton.

« -Au cas où Cass...

« -Oui... Dit-il en regardant sa main posée sur le lit entre eux, qui tenait toujours celle de Dean.

« -Bon ! A la tienne ! Dit Dean en levant le flacon devant ses yeux de sa main gauche, avant de le vider en quatre gorgées pénibles.

Grimaçant d'horreur devant l'immonde breuvage d'une amertume extrême, au bord de vomir immédiatement, il serra la main de Castiel avec force et ce dernier serra ses doigts en retour pour le soutenir. Puis, les yeux clos, le visage déformé de dégoût, la bouche fermée par ses mâchoires serrées, Dean resta immobile quelques secondes, ne respirant même plus. Et quand la nausée fut passée, il rouvrit les yeux en prenant un grande bouffée d'air et souffla.

« -Wow ! Quelle horreur ce truc ! C'est vraiment le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais eu à avaler putain ! Et ce truc immonde vient du Paradis ? Et ben bravo ! On doit y réfléchir à deux fois quand on se retrouve devant un loup-garou quand on a déjà goûté à ça !

« -Je suis désolé, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

« -Heu... si je me souviens bien c'est composé d'essences de valériane, de gypsophile, de myrte, de laurier saint et d'eau bénite.

« -Et ben c'est dégueu !

« -Je veux bien te croire.

« -Bon allez ! Assez discuté ! Attaches moi... Dit-il, lâchant la main de Castiel qu'il tenait toujours, avant de s'allonger, les mains au dessus de la tête.

Castiel se leva pour commencer par sa main droite devant lui et vit Dean dissimuler un rire en détournant la tête de l'autre côté.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Dean ?

« -C'est ce que je viens de dire, la situation tout ça …

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« -Oui et quoi ? Tu trouves ça drôle toi ?

Dean secoua la tête.

« -Rôôhh.. je viens de te dire « attache moi » en m'allongeant sur mon lit, les mains au dessus de la tête, complètement soumis, totalement à ta merci... _dans d'autres circonstances__... _Finit-il tout bas du bout des lèvres pour lui-même.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant éviter son regard et quand Dean se tourna finalement de nouveau vers lui, ce dernier vit que Castiel le regardait étrangement.

« -Laisse tomber Cas... Serre bien surtout, on sait jamais...

Castiel se reconcentra sur ses mains qui attachaient celle de Dean au barreau métallique du lit et quand il eut fini, il fit le tour du lit pour s'occuper de l'autre, mais il restait troublé par les dires de Dean.

Et alors qu'il allait faire le premier nœud autour de son poignet, Dean arracha sa main à sa prise pour l'amener violemment à sa tête, s'agrippant les cheveux et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

« -**Aaaahhh ! Putain ! C'est quoi ça ? **Cria-t-il.

« -Quoi ? Paniqua Castiel en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

« -Ma tête ! Ça crie dans ma tête putain ! C'est atroce ! Dit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans son crâne. Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Le supplia-t-il.

« -Mais comment ? Je ne peux rien faire Dean, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Dit-il en agrippant sa tête des deux mains et pressant son front contre le sien pour essayer de le calmer. Respire Dean, souffle fort, évacue cette tension...

Dean fit ce qu'il lui disait de faire, soufflant fort et vite, en appuyant fortement son front contre celui de Castiel. Appréciant l'étau de cet appui et de leurs trois mains qui compressaient son crâne douloureux.

Puis, la crise sembla passer, le cri dans sa tête s'atténuer, il allait mieux tout en restant essoufflé.

Rouvrant alors les yeux, il tomba directement sur ceux de Castiel qui étaient toujours fermés, son visage si près du sien qu'il en sentait la chaleur, son souffle contre sa bouche. L'envie de profiter de ce rapprochement, de s'approprier ses lèvres qui étaient si près des siennes, lui traversa violemment l'esprit, mais il sentit sa lèvre supérieure se retrousser et se vit lui mordre le visage, juste un flash, un centième de seconde, mais assez pour lui faire peur. Alors, refermant les yeux pour garder le contrôle, il sortit sa main de sous celle de Castiel qui était sur sa tête pour la reposer par dessus et la retirer de son crâne.

« -C'est bon Cass. Dit-il seulement, ne pouvant pas reculer sa tête qui était posée contre l'oreiller. C'est passé.

Castiel éloigna son visage du sien en rouvrant les yeux à son tour, mais resta tout près tout de même, laissant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait troublé, pour la crise de Dean mais pas que … Sa tête contre celle de Dean, son visage tout près du sien, leurs souffles mélangés quand il lui avait demandé de souffler fort et qu'il le fit en même temps que lui, tout ça … C'était ça... la chose qui le reliait si particulièrement à Dean.. il voulait Dean...

Leurs yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre, ils s'observaient mutuellement et Dean vit les yeux de Castiel descendre pour se poser sur sa bouche, avant de remonter vers ses yeux, réflexe révélateur...

« -Ne fais pas ça Castiel, pas maintenant, je pourrai pas contr'...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche de Castiel s'étant emparée de la sienne sans qu'il n'ai le temps de l'éviter et il en avait tellement envie, depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne résista pas une seconde et son cœur qui battait à présent de manière désordonnée, non plus, visiblement.

Amenant alors sa main libre derrière sa tête, il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Castiel se colla alors un peu plus contre lui et laissant sa main gauche où elle était sur sa tête, il glissa l'autre le long de son épaule pour la faire remonter dans son cou et laisser courir ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et accueillir la langue de Dean dans sa bouche.

Ce contact, le plus intime qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé ensemble, leur envoya une décharge phénoménale d'électricité dans tout le corps. C'est alors que leur baiser devint plus profond et pris d'une frénésie des plus excitante, il s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, appréciant cet instant de bonheur inégalé, car ils goûtaient enfin à l'autre, assouvissant un désir tant attendu pour l'un et inconscient pour l'autre, mais tout aussi fort... excitant... dévorant...

Et cet instant de bonheur aurait pu être le plus beau de leur vie si justement, bouffé par l'envie, le désir, l'excitation, cette promiscuité, cette chair à disposition, n'avait pas finit par faire perdre le contrôle à Dean qui agrippa violemment les cheveux de Castiel et mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Castiel se leva alors d'un bond, amenant ses doigts à sa bouche pour comprimer la blessure en regardant Dean avec effarement.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Dean le regardait, ses yeux avaient prit une autre teinte et il léchait sa lèvre où de son sang avait coulé quand il l'avait mordu, puis, posant son pouce sur son menton, y récupéra ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lécher et le suça avec délectation, faisant remonter sa lèvre supérieure. Réflexe provoqué par l'excitation de ses papilles par le sang.

Pendant ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard et Dean tendit sa main devant lui, dans la direction de Castiel et lui fit signe d'approcher de son index.

Castiel fit non de la tête et un pas en arrière.

Dean fronça le front, visiblement mécontent, tira sur sa main attachée et tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrave.

Et sans réfléchir une seconde de trop, alors que Dean amenait sa main libre à son poignet attaché pour se défaire du lien, Castiel se saisit de la lampe qui se trouvait sur le chevet près du lit, arracha le fil de la prise et lui frappa la tête avec.

Il n'avait pas frappé trop fort, il n'avait pas pu, mais Dean était bien sonné quand même, juste assez pour Castiel de lui saisir le poignet gauche et y nouer la manche restante autour, pour finir par rapidement l'attacher au barreau du lit à toute vitesse.

Quand Dean - mais était-ce encore Dean ? - s'en aperçu, il tira sur ses liens, Castiel recula de plusieurs pas par sécurité et n'arrivant pas à se défaire, Dean se débattit quelques minutes avec violence, grognant et râlant comme une bête, mais heureusement, le coup à la tête lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien et Dean/Le Loup sombra dans l'inconscient ou le sommeil ou autre chose, Castiel n'en savait rien, mais s'en voulu atrocement de l'avoir frappé quand il vit la blessure qu'il avait maintenant au dessus de la tempe.

Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre douloureuse, il se rendit compte que la morsure saignait encore et abondamment. Baissant alors les yeux sur lui, il vit que ses vêtements étaient complètement tachés non seulement de son sang mais aussi du sang de Dean, sang qui avait imbibé sa chemise quand il l'avait déshabillé et qu'il était entré en contact avec ses blessures.

Tirant sur le tissus sur son ventre, il se rendit compte aussi que ça avait traversé et que ça lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

Regardant Dean une minute, il finit par s'approcher du lit et resserra les liens qui entravaient ses poignets avant de s'asseoir auprès du chasseur.

Puis, amenant ses doigts à sa lèvre blessée, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait juste avant que ça ne dégénère, ce qu'il avait osé faire... et Dean... Dean y avait répondu, il ne l'avait pas repoussé !

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, perdu dans ses pensées, il vit qu'il avait déposé les doigts de son autre main sur les lèvres de Dean et voyant une goutte de son sang qui était restée sur le coté de sa lèvre supérieure, il l'essuya du bout de l'index et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qui lui fit mal.

_«Est-ce que c'était Dean qui avait répondu à son baiser ou le loup qui s'était joué de lui ?»_

Cette idée le troubla fortement, il se leva alors du lit, prit une chemise de rechange dans son sac et non sans un regard sur Dean pour s'assurer qu'il était bien toujours « endormi », il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver vite fait de tout ce sang sur lui et se changer.

.

Se déshabiller, passer sous une douche express et en ressortir, ne lui prirent pas plus de trois minutes et il s'essuyait rapidement quand il cru entendre un bruit venant de la chambre.

S'immobilisant, ne respirant plus, il tendit l'oreille pour écouter, mais son cœur cognait si fort dans ses tympans qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à ses perceptions. Toutefois, comme aucun autre bruit suspect ne se fit entendre, il termina de s'essuyer, mais ses mains tremblaient.

Une fois son jean enfilé, il prit sa chemise propre, la secoua d'un coup sec pour la défroisser un peu et cru de nouveau entendre du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, alors qu'il passait le vêtement, puis une série de détonations venant de dehors se fit entendre. Des pétards, ce n'était que des pétards se rassura-t-il. Et tout coup, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Un bruit sourd, un frottement contre le contreplaqué de la porte, suivit d'un long grattement du haut vers le bas.

Castiel était pétrifié, il savait qui ou plutôt ce qui était derrière la porte et ce n'était pas Dean. Comment avait-il réussi à arracher ses liens ? Avait-il déjà sa force de loup-garou accompli ? Le remède avait-il été inefficace ? Dans ce cas la porte n'allait certainement pas être longuement un obstacle pour lui.

Castiel entendit d'autres pétards à l'extérieur et se tourna avec espoir vers la fenêtre, mais elle était toute petite, juste assez grande pour y passer la tête, il ne pouvait pas fuir par là.

Le loup gratta une fois de plus la porte, Castiel reposa ses yeux sur la fine paroi de bois qui le séparait du monstre, la panique le submergeait, il transpirait, sa respiration était rapide, s'il continuait il allait faire de l'hyperventilation et perdre connaissance, il ne fallait pas !

Fermant alors les yeux en se tordant les mains, il souffla longuement pour se reprendre.

_« __C'est Dean ! C'est Dean qui est derrière la porte ! __» _Se répéta-t-il.

Un violent coup contre le bois de la porte le fit sortir de sa concentration et sa peur reprit le dessus sur lui, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_« __-Caaaasss... _Entendit-il, ce qui lui assura que c'était encore Dean qui était là, du moins en apparence et pas un loup, mais sa voix n'était décidément plus la même ! Semblant venir du plus profond de sa gorge, comme un long grognement

_« __-Caaaasss..._

S'approchant doucement de la porte, il s'adossa au mur à coté de celle-ci.

.

_« __-Caaaasss..._

« _-Dean ?_ Finit-il par répondre la gorge serrée.

.

« _-Caaaasss..._

« -Dean c'est toi ? Dis moi autre chose, parle moi...

.

« _-Caaaasss..._

« -S'il te plaît Dean arrête de faire ça, dis moi quelque chose. Supplia-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un long silence inquiétant.

« -Dean ? … Dean ? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Mais rien. Plus aucun son ne venait de l'autre pièce.

Se décalant alors sur le côté, il colla sa main droite contre le bois de la porte, puis son oreille en fermant les yeux pour écouter, arrêtant sa respiration un instant.

Rien.

Plus aucun bruit... pourquoi ? Avait-il de nouveau perdu connaissance ?

Écoutant encore, l'oreille toujours collée contre le bois, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand tout à coup un bruit de fracas ... de verre … la fenêtre !

Il venait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre !?

_« Seigneur non !_ Se dit-il en pensant à tous les gens qui se trouvaient dans les rues en ce soir d'Halloween.

Se décollant alors rapidement de la porte, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit dans la volée pour se précipiter à l'extérieur.

Et à sa plus grande stupeur, sa sortie fut stoppée net quand il entra en collision avec le torse de Dean qui se tenait juste derrière la porte tel un mur. Il l'avait piégé.

Sans lever les yeux, Castiel recula vivement d'un demi pas et mit ses mains devant lui en guise de protection.

Bien piètre protection que ce geste inadapté, mais Dean … Le Loup ne bougea pas.

Relevant alors la tête pour le regarder, Castiel suffoqua en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Sa lèvre supérieure toujours retroussée et ses yeux … ses yeux devenus rouges sang étaient fixés sur lui, avec une telle convoitise … Castiel en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« _-Caaaasss..._

Cette façon de l'appeler dans un souffle presque caverneux était encore pire maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face.

« -Dean ? Hasarda-t-il. _Dis moi que tu es encore là Dean... _Murmura-t-il au bord des larmes, sachant qu'il était piégé.

L'air carnassier qui s'imprima sur le visage de Dean en voyant sa détresse ne fit rien pour rassurer Castiel, bien au contraire.

Dean se lécha les lèvres, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'il avait enfin sous les yeux et commença à s'approcher de sa proie.

Castiel recula au fur et à mesure, sans rien brusquer, faisant des gestes calmes pour ne pas provoquer de réflexes agressifs de la part de son « prédateur ».

« -_Dean... Dis moi que tu es encore là... __je t'en supplie... _Lui dit-il tout bas avec espoir.

Mais Dean ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner doucement, de longs grognements comme des ronronnements, continuant d'approcher de lui lentement.

Et quand le dos de Castiel entra en contact avec la cabine de douche, un sourire moqueur de victoire s'étendit sur le visage de Dean. Visiblement, il croyait le moment du festin venu, mais c'était sans compter sur une poussée soudaine d'adrénaline chez Castiel, qui fit un pas brusque de coté, sur sa gauche pour tromper Dean qui se rua dans cette même direction par réflexe. Profitant alors de cet ultime moment, Castiel fit le geste inverse en un éclair et plaqua ses deux mains dans le dos de Dean qui était penché sur du vide et donc déséquilibré et il le poussa.

Dean traversa la paroi de plexiglas de la cabine de douche, s'effondrant à l'intérieur et Castiel se rua vers la sortie pour courir vers la porte contre laquelle il se cogna.

Fermée !

La porte était fermée à clef, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait fait, mais la clef... la clef n'était plus là !

Dean !

Castiel fit volte-face et il était là, devant lui au milieu de la chambre, tenant la clef de la porte du bout de ses doigts, la brandissant avec un sourire victorieux avant de la balancer derrière lui dans le coin opposé de la chambre.

Comprenant qu'il était dans de sales draps, Castiel fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et constata qu'en fait la fenêtre était intacte, par contre, un grand miroir qui était au mur près de celle ci était brisé et les morceaux jonchaient le sol, un cendrier trônant au milieu des débris. Il l'avait bien délibérément trompé pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain. Ce qui lui fit penser que l'esprit de Dean était bel et bien encore là. Il était trop malin pour un loup bestial, Dean était encore là ! Il devait le trouver, le toucher, le convaincre de revenir, l'aider à se battre, à reprendre le dessus sur le loup pour le faire partir.

Jetant alors aussi un coup d'œil sur le lit, il comprit finalement que ses liens avaient bien résisté, mais les barreaux du lit, eux, avaient cédé et s'étaient dessoudés de la barre transversale sous les à-coups de Dean qui avait dû se débattre comme un diable pour se libérer.

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours une des manches nouée autour d'un de ses poignets et avait profité de son inattention pour faire quelques pas de loup vers lui.

Pétrifié, Castiel ne pouvait quitter son regard, effrayant mais tellement envoûtant. La convoitise qu'il y voyait pour lui dans le regard de Dean, ajoutait une légère excitation à sa peur.

.

Quand Dean ne fut qu'à un pas de lui et qu'il ne vit plus que les iris rouges du loup dans le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait, l'excitation s'envola, laissant toute la place à la panique un instant.

« _-Dean s'il te plaît reviens... __Deeeaaannn..._Supplia-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus.

Dean fit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la main de sa proie, y colla son torse et s'arrêta.

Castiel sentit les battements de son cœur qui pulsait à une vitesse folle.

« -_Dean... _Souffla-t-il à nouveau en crispant ses doigts contre sa peau.

Et sans aucun signe avant coureur, Dean se saisit vivement de son bras, lui tordit violemment, faisant lâcher un cri atroce de douleur à Castiel sous la torsion dans son épaule qui craqua et il l'éjecta sur la droite, le long du mur, le faisant atterrir dans les bris de miroir qui jonchaient le plancher.

Castiel sentit sa peau se lacérer sous ses mains, le coté de son bras gauche sur lequel il était tombé, sa cuisse, son flanc et se leva malgré tout très vite, au sol il était trop vulnérable.

Debout, pieds nus dans les bouts de verre, il vit Dean qui venait de nouveau vers lui et recula, se coupant encore sous le pied droit, empirant sa condition de proie facile car il boitait à présent.

.

Quand il se trouva de nouveau acculé contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, Dean s'arrêta aussi. Il était à présent lui même debout pieds nus dans les bris de glace et quittant Castiel des yeux, il suivit le chemin de sang entre eux, allant de ses blessures jusqu'aux bouts de verre à ses propres pieds. Castiel vit Dean se lécher les lèvres et le regarda se baisser pour ramasser un long morceau de miroir d'une vingtaine de centimètres couvert de son sang et l'amener à sa bouche pour finir par le lécher avec délectation. Sa lèvre trembla et il l'entendit émettre encore ce doux grognement qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de plaisir des plus indécent qui lui provoqua un frisson dans le dos malgré lui.

Et il s'en voulait de ses réactions, il s'en voulait d'y trouver lui aussi une certaine excitation, un certain plaisir à le voir faire ça, à l'entendre faire ces sons enivrants, mais c'était Dean ! Dean qui le désirait, Dean qui le convoitait, Dean qui voulait planter ses dents dans sa chair... Bon sang !

_« __Reprends toi Castiel, reprends toi. Il le fait exprès, cherche Dean, appelle Dean, _**_Il _**_n'est pas _**_Lui_**_! __» _Se morigéna-t-il avant de voir Dean lever le nez, humant l'air qui devait être rempli de l'odeur de son sang et reprendre son avancée vers lui en lâchant le bout de miroir qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Castiel, lui, se laissa glisser le long du mur sur sa gauche, boitant toujours, sans quitter Dean des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une commode qui le stoppa.

Dean le suivit lentement, faisant glisser ses doigts dans la traînée de sang qu'il avait laissé dans son sillage sur le mur et quand Castiel fut bloqué par le meuble, il s'arrêta aussi et lécha le sang récupéré sur ses doigts, son regard planté dans le sien et toujours ce léger ronronnement rauque.

« -_Hummm... Caaaasss..._Lâcha-t-il longuement avant de brusquement s'approcher tout près de lui, posant sa main droite sur le coin de la commode pour lui barrer la route et l'empêcher de se sauver.

Maintenant étroitement coincé entre le coin que faisaient le mur et le meuble dans son dos et Dean devant lui, Castiel était piégé mais il sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps et envahir le sien, son odeur … Dean... Son esprit s'embrouillait dans ses contradictions.

Et tel le loup qui avait prit possession de son corps, Dean posa sa main gauche dans son cou et approcha son visage de lui, respirant son odeur en ronronnant toujours plus de plaisir, son nez dans ses cheveux, il descendit sur le côté gauche de sa tête jusqu'à son oreille.

Sentant son souffle sur lui, Castiel tourna la tête vers la droite en fermant les yeux, lui donnant finalement le champ libre en soupirant et Dean continua sa descente jusqu'à son épaule, avant de souffler fort contre sa peau et posant ses lèvres dans son cou, il finit par se mettre à lécher sa peau, remontant lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille dont il prit le lobe entre ses dents, mais se contenta de le mordiller de le sucer. Castiel ne put réprimer un autre soupir, presque un gémissement, son corps tremblait de toutes part. Ses sensations et son plaisir en totale contradiction avec la peur effroyable qui le paralysait étaient déments.

Et Dean continua de lécher sa peau, redescendant le long de son cou, pendant que sa main gauche, jusqu'alors calée à sa nuque, descendait maintenant lentement en une caresse vers son épaule pour passer sous sa chemise ouverte et continuer son chemin sur la peau de son torse couverte de chair de poule, puis glissa sur son ventre avant de bifurquer sur son flanc et sa hanche où elle s'arrêta. Castiel était enivré, c'était tellement agréable... Si agréable de sentir Dean partout sur lui...

Parce que Dean était là !

Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Sinon il serait déjà mort, c'était certain !

Ce loup n'avait pas juste envie de le dévorer, il avait d'autres pulsions contradictoires lui aussi. Ce loup avait clairement autant envie de lui que de le dévorer !

« -_Dean..._Appela Castiel alors que Dean avait fait glisser sa chemise de son épaule et léchait à présent, avec une langueur absolue, la profonde plaie qu'il s'était fait sur le haut du biceps en tombant dans les bris du miroir et qui saignait beaucoup.

« -Dean ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Dean releva la tête brusquement en grognant, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Mais Castiel ne se démonta pas.

« _-__Dean écoutes moi. _Dit-il tout bas pour l'amadouer. _Je sais que tu es là... Dean..._

Le loup/Dean le regardait en penchant la tête lentement laissant à Castiel l'espoir que Dean était bien là et l'écoutait.

« -_Dean, il faut que tu te battes … si tu es encore là c'est que le remède a marché Dean … __il faut que tu surmontes tout ça … s'il te plaît Dean... Reviens... Reviens Dean …_

Comme il devait tout tenter, Castiel osa lever sa main gauche qui tremblait quand même un peu, vers le visage de Dean. Posant alors le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, il esquissa un sourire quand Dean ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il était réceptif.

Mais quand Castiel s'aperçut, malheureusement trop tard, qu'il laissait une traînée de sang sur sa joue, de sa main blessée, Dean rouvrit brusquement les yeux, saisit sa main qu'il amena à sa bouche et lécha la profonde plaie qu'il avait dans la paume avant de planter ses dents dans sa chair.

Castiel cria de douleur et dans un réflexe d'une vivacité insoupçonnée, il poussa Dean pour l'éloigner de lui et passa entre lui et la commode pour s'en éloigner, tellement rapidement que Dean ne réussit pas à l'en empêcher.

Castiel ferma sa main qui saignait beaucoup plus à présent, la tint serrée contre lui et recula en boitant toujours jusqu'à la gauche du lit de Dean pour atteindre le chevet et y prendre le couteau qu'il y avait laissé un peu plus tôt.

Alors en grimaçant de la douleur venant de son épaule qui devait être quelque peu déplacée, il pointa l'arme vers Dean qui se ruait vers lui en grognant fort.

« **-****DEAN ! **Cria Castiel, faisant se figer son assaillant à deux mètres de lui. **Dean Bats toi ! ****… ****Tu es plus fort que cette bête je le sais ! **… _Et tu le sais aussi... _Dit-il des sanglots dans la voix. Dean j'en peux plus, il faut que tu reviennes, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal... je t'aime Dean.. Dit-il tout à coup, c'était sortit tout seul du plus profond de son cœur. Je t'aime, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te perdre Dean...

A ses mots, Castiel eut l'impression d'enfin voir une réaction, Dean semblait tressaillir en l'entendant dévoiler ses sentiments.

« -Dean écoutes moi … Je t'aime … Répéta-t-il.

Voyant encore une réaction dans le corps de son vis-à-vis il continua.

« -Dean je t'aime tellement ... je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je veux que tu me reviennes... je sais que tu m'aimes Dean... tu ne peux pas laisser cette bête prendre le dessus, je ne peux pas me battre contre elle sans toi... Dean je t'aime, _bats toi..._ Dit-il des larmes au bord des yeux, qui finirent par couler sur ses joues, tellement ses propres mots le touchaient lui aussi.

Baissant alors son bras tenant le couteau, le long de sa cuisse, il lâcha l'arme qui se ficha dans le plancher.

« -Dean... Dit-il en faisant un pas vers lui en grimaçant de douleur à cause de la blessure de son pied qu'il avait oublié ces dernières minutes.

Mais il était sur la bonne voie, il prit alors sur lui et fit un autre pas, ne laissant plus qu'un mètre entre lui et Dean.

« -Je t'aime Dean.

Dean eut comme un spasme, un frisson.

Castiel s'approcha encore, le cœur battant à tout rompre et tendit sa main vers Dean, posant le bout de ses doigts sur son cœur.

« -Je t'aime Dean. Répéta-t-il encore, s'approchant tout près de lui, sa main à présent posée à plat sur sa poitrine, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le visage de Dean tremblait, mais plus aucun grognement ne passaient ses lèvres qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus retroussées.

« -Je t'aime. Lui dit-il son visage tout près du sien.

Là, Dean sembla subir un grand choc et aspirant l'air comme s'il en avait manqué pendant de longue minutes, en levant la tête vers le plafond, il hurla. Un cri de bête, un cri de loup en souffrance, comme sorti du plus profond de son être.

Castiel agrippa sa main gauche à son cou, poigne ferme et solide pour le soutenir dans cet instant qui semblait être une souffrance et Dean s'effondra sur ses jambes, comme épuisé, Castiel le suivant dans sa chute sans le lâcher.

Dean ramena alors son visage vers lui et Castiel vit ses yeux passer du rouge sang, à ce vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant … enfin.

« -_Cass... _Souffla Dean, avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Castiel serra alors le corps de Dean dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, laissant couler le flot de larmes de soulagement qui noyèrent très vite son visage. Il avait réussi, Dean lui était revenu, le loup était parti.

.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, épuisé, Castiel se releva péniblement du sol, maintenant Dean toujours inconscient dans la position assise contre ses jambes et malgré la douleur atroce de son épaule, il passa ses bras sous ceux de Dean pour le soulever et râlant de douleur, il le mena jusqu'à son lit qui heureusement pour lui était à proximité et l'y laissant tomber malgré lui, il y remonta ensuite ses jambes et recula jusqu'à l'autre couche pour s'asseoir et souffler, puis, finit par se laisser aller en arrière.

Frottant alors ses yeux du dos de sa main droite pour essuyer ses dernières larmes, il souffla à nouveau de soulagement avant de sombrer d'épuisement, les bras en croix, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Au levé du jour, Dean se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, la peur au ventre.

Assis sur son lit, il amena sa main gauche à sa tempe, qui lui faisait mal, pour y découvrir qu'il était blessé, puis, il se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers le lit voisin et de découvrir Castiel à moitié allongé sur son lit, du sang partout sur lui.

Cette vision d'horreur fit rater un battement à son cœur et il sauta de son lit pour se ruer sur lui.

« **-****CASS ! **Cria-t-il. Cass, Cass, réveille toi ! _Putain qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? _Dit-il la gorge serrée. _Cass..._Finit-il avec douleur, avant que ce dernier ne lâche une plainte en se réveillant, grimaçant quand son épaule démise se rappela violemment à son bon souvenir au moment où il fit un mouvement.

« -_Mal... _se plaignit-il.

« -Où ça Cass ? Où ça ? Demanda Dean paniqué.

Castiel se redressa, se retrouvant assis à coté de Dean en maintenant son épaule serrée de son autre main.

« -J'ai réussi Dean... Dit-il. Je suis si content si tu savais...

« -Cass... Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais .

« -Un peu de tout... Dit Castiel en ne réussissant pas à réprimer un sourire avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

« -Un peu de tout ? Répéta Dean étonné de son sourire.

« -Hm... Fit juste Castiel énigmatique sans le quitter des yeux.

« -Ok ! Dit Dean. T'as peut-être trop mal pour avoir envie de parler.. je comprend... Tu as l'air épuisé...

Castiel pencha la tête en plissant les yeux avec douceur, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, malgré toutes ses douleurs il était heureux.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher non plus de sourire à son tour à la manière dont le regardait Castiel.

« -Tu me diras ? Demanda-t-il.

« -Oui. _Hm.._ Finit-il avec une grimace quand il acquiesça et que le mouvement se fit ressentir dans son épaule.

« -C'est ton épaule ? Elle est démise ou quoi ?

« -Oui

« -Cass ! Tu pouvais pas le dire ! Je suis désolé...

« -C'était … pas toi Dean... enfin …

« -Bien sûr que si, même si je ne me souviens de rien, c'était moi quand même !

« -Tu... tu ne te souviens de rien ?

« -Non.

Dean vit alors le sourire de Castiel fondre comme neige au soleil sur son visage et changer du tout au tout. Remplacé en une peine indéfinissable.

« -Cass ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet et peiné à son tour.

« -Rien Dean, _c'est pas grave. _Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

« -Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je le vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Cass ! Dis moi ce qui se passe... Qu'est ce que tu as ?

« -Rien... je te dis que ce n'est pas grave, tu peux faire quelque chose pour mon épaule s'il te plaît. Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Dean le regarda un instant, le cœur serré à en avoir mal de le voir si malheureux sans savoir pourquoi.

« -Viens par là. Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever d'un bras dans son dos.

Et le voyant boiter il le stoppa.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as à la jambe ?

« -Ce n'est pas ma jambe, c'est mon pied.

« -Ton pied ?

Castiel lui montra les morceaux de miroir de l'autre coté de la pièce d'un geste de la main.

« -Presque toutes mes blessures vienne de là. Lui dit-il en se montrant, finissant par sa main où la coupure avait été empirée par sa morsure et il cacha sa main derrière lui brusquement.

Jetant un regard rapide sur l'ensemble de son corps, il aperçu, sans bien voir, sa main que Castiel avait rapidement ramené dans son dos, comme pour la cacher.

« -Attends un seconde. Dit-il en attrapant sa main dissimulée et forçant Castiel à l'ouvrir. Mais c'est une morsure ! Dit-il. Je t'ai mordu ?

« -C'est compliqué Dean. Dit-il en récupérant sa main, ne voulant pas lui expliquer que c'est à la suite d'une caresse sur sa joue qu'il en était venu à le mordre. Parce que tout ce que le loup lui avait fait subir ne lui avait pas totalement déplu, bien au contraire.

« -Tu ne veux pas savoir Dean, crois moi sur parole.

« -Mais bien sûr que si je veux savoir. Je veux savoir comment j'ai pu te faire autant de mal alors que je devais être attaché, comment j'ai pu en venir à être assez près de toi pour te blesser à l'épaule ou te mordre la main ou te frapper au visage aussi, vu ta lèvre !

« -Ma lèvre ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se souvenir et d'y amener le bout de ses doigts. Tu ne m'as pas frappé. Rectifia-t-il trop vite, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se posta devant lui avant de lui faire lever la tête vers lui et se souvenir en un flash rapide tout à coup.

« -... Je sais... je sais ce qui s'est passé pour ta lèvre... Souffla-t-il. C'est pas une invention de mon esprit hein ? C'est réel c'est ça ?

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête, une lueur dans le regard.

« -C'est aussi une morsure n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel acquiesça en baissant la tête, rougissant au souvenir que c'est lui qui avait initié ce baiser et Dean lui releva la tête à nouveau en le faisant pivoter pour le mettre dos au mur de la salle de bain, laissant dépasser son épaule blessée au bout de l'angle que le mur faisait.

« -Ca va faire mal Cass... Dit-il tout bas, son visage tout près du sien.

« -Je sais. Souffla Castiel. Vas-y.

« -Je te demande pardon...

« -Fais le Dean...

Dean cala alors sa paume bien à plat sur le haut de son bras, ses doigts fermés sur le coté de son épaule et alors que Castiel fermait les yeux en crispant le visage pour appréhender la douleur imminente qui allait venir, il sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser sur les siennes et un frisson lui traversa le corps.

Sentant alors la langue du chasseur glisser sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit, accueillant son intrusion dans sa bouche avec un plaisir démesuré. Caressant alors sa langue à la sienne, approfondissant leur baiser langoureusement, il se concentra sur son plaisir, mettant de côté l'idée de la douleur qui serait sienne dans très peu de temps. Enroulant son bras valide autour du cou de Dean tandis que ce dernier collait son corps au sien, son bras appuyé à son épaule, sa main toujours bien calée à sa place. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement à en perdre haleine, Dean appuya son avant bras droit contre l'autre épaule de Castiel, sa main calée derrière sa tête et d'un coup sec, il poussa l'os déplacé vers sa place d'origine.

Castiel émit un court gémissement de douleur étouffé dans leurs bouches et Dean glissa son bras à présent libre sous sa chemise, dans son dos en une longue et douce caresse, le serrant encore plus fort contre lui et ayant toujours mal à son épaule quand même, Castiel se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras et se laissa aller dans les bras de Dean, se remplissant de lui avec bonheur, soupirant d'un plaisir tellement nouveau pour lui, mais si grisant.

Dean, lui, était tout aussi grisé que Castiel. Avoir son ange dans ses bras, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait sans même imaginer à quel point ce serait si bon d'enfin connaître le goût de sa bouche, la texture de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps... Il l'aimait tellement... depuis si longtemps sans jamais oser espérer qu'il l'aurait vraiment à lui un jour...

Et leur baiser aurait pu durer comme ça éternellement, tellement ils étaient bien là tous les deux dans ce moment d'intime partage d'amour, mais finalement Dean réussit, bien que ce soit à contre cœur, à interrompre leur baiser et s'écarta légèrement de Castiel pour le regarder et se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié sa blessure à la lèvre.

« -Mince ! Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Lui demanda-t-il en passant son index sur la blessure et sa lèvre enflée. Excuse moi , j'ai oublié...

« -Non ça va... j'ai oublié aussi... Dit-il en rougissant, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu sur le visage, qui le fit fondre de l'intérieur.

« -Viens par là. Lui dit Dean en le tirant jusqu'à son lit pour l'y faire asseoir. Faut s'occuper de ça. Finit-il en lui montrant la coupure approfondie par la morsure dans la paume de sa main.

Castiel acquiesça, regarda Dean prendre la trousse de soin et revenir à lui pour s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Prenant alors sa main gauche, il regarda la blessure avec attention tout en la tamponnant de désinfectant, en douceur.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il sans le regarder.

« -C'est ma faute, c'est le sang... j'ai pas pensé à ma blessure qui saignait encore et donc au sang qui allait l'exciter quand j'ai approché ma main...

« -Si je ne t'avais pas balancé dans le miroir, tu n'aurais pas saigné autant de toute façon !

« -Tu ne m'as pas balancé dans le miroir Dean. Tu … le loup l'a brisé quand j'étais dans la salle de bain, certainement pour me faire croire qu'il s'était sauvé par la fenêtre.. et ça a marché comme sur des roulettes, je suis tombé direct dans le panneau et je suis sorti à toute vitesse pour me rendre compte qu'il était juste derrière la porte.

« -Malin...

« -Je me suis dis la même chose, c'est pour ça que je savais que tu étais là, il avait ton esprit, c'était un chasseur...

Dean fit un sourire en coin et mit un pansement sur la blessure de sa main.

« -Tes autres blessures sont comment ?

Castiel se regarda un instant, sa cuisse semblait être juste égratignée, au vu du peu de sang sur son jean à cet endroit, mais il avait mal à son bras ainsi qu'à son flanc gauche. Il retira donc sa chemise, avec une légère gêne tout de même de se déshabiller sous les yeux de Dean qui était si près. Quant à Dean, il fut si troublé qu'il plongea son attention dans la trousse de soin, cherchant quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, mais il devait penser à autre chose s'il voulait garder le contrôle de lui-même et d'une certaine partie de son corps très réceptive à ce que ses yeux voyaient.

« -Celle là. Dit Castiel en montrant la coupure sur son bras, à Dean, qui avait finit par se tourner vers lui, les joues légèrement rosies. Et celle là... je crois qu'elle est plus profonde. Dit-il en lui désignant son flanc.

« -Ok ! Dit Dean en imbibant une compresse d'alcool. Voyons ton bras en premier alors.

Castiel acquiesça et regarda les mains de Dean s'affairer.

« -Pas besoin de suture, ça ira.

« -Tant mieux. Souffla Castiel.

" -Étrange qu'elle soit si propre quand on voit l'ouverture ! Elle aurait dû saigner plus que ça ! Dit-il en levant les yeux sur Castiel qui avait les yeux écarquillés plantés sur sa blessure en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

"-Cass ?

"-...

"-Cass ? Répéta-t-il face à son silence.

Castiel leva alors les yeux sur lui, gêné, rouge somme une pivoine.

"-_C'est ... c'est le ... c'est toi ... je ..._

"-C'est moi ? C'est moi quoi ? ... Me dis pas qu'...

Castiel baissa les yeux.

"-Cass ? ... Tu ... J'ai ... Tu t'es laissé faire ?

"-_C'était toi Dean... ... Je ... Je pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête que c'était toi... __C'était ... toi... non ... je ne me suis pas... défendu..._

Dean ne pu réprimer un frisson en imaginant la scène et ... et Castiel alangui de plaisir sous ses attentions de bêtes ... et en cet instant son plus grand regret était de ne pas se souvenir. Un autre frisson lui traversa le corps, son cœur battant plus vite, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits...

"-_Je suis désolé Dean..._

"-Non... ne le sois pas... _j'aimerai tant me rappeler aussi... _Lui confia-t-il tout bas.

Poussé alors par une pulsion d'excitation au souvenir de ce moment et de savoir Dean si plein de regrets de ne pas se rappeler, il ne pu s'en empêcher, il se pencha sur lui, le nez dans le bas de son cou et lécha trèèèès lentement sa peau jusqu'à son oreille en imitant ce terrible grognement ronronné qui le faisait trembler et qui fit trembler Dean aussi immédiatement.

"-_Je te raconterai... _Souffla-t-il alors à son oreille avant de ramener son visage face au sien.

"-_Putain Cass t'es dingue... _Dit Dean à bout de souffle, sentant son jean « rétrécir ».

"-_C'était terrible, je n'arrivais plus à raisonner correctement, c'est toi qui m'a rendu dingue... mais je crois aussi que c'est ce qui fait que je suis encore là ce matin... Oh Dean, j'avais si peur que tu m'en veuille..._

"-_Pourquoi ?_

"-_Parce que... c'était toi mais c'était le loup aussi... j'avais peur que tu me dises que ce n'était pas toi..._

"-_Aux dernières nouvelles un loup-garou ne se comporte pas comme ça que je sache... c'était donc moi ... en grande partie disons... mais j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu ...si ..._

"-_Si je t'avais repoussé ?_

"-_Ouais..._

"-_La question n'a plus de raison de se poser Dean... on s'en fiche... ne pensons pas à ça._

"-_Tu as raison, mais tu me promets que tu me raconteras ?_

"-_Promis._

"-_Hummm... Génial..._

Castiel lui sourit en penchant la tête, cette discution venait de lui enlever un poids considérable du cœur, il était content.

"-Bon où j'en étais moi ? Dit Dean en remettant de l'alcool sur la compresse entre ses doigts tandis que Castiel posait sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser et se redressait pour qu'il puisse reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Dean eut un léger arrêt, cligna des yeux avec un soupir et se remit au travail.

.

Une fois la plaie nettoyée, Dean y apposa un pansement.

« -Bon voyons l'autre maintenant. Dit Dean en poussant le bras de Castiel vers l'arrière. Hmm... il va falloir des diachylons de rapprochement pour celle là.

« -Pas de points ?

« -Non... t'es pas au top de ta forme, on va éviter de te faire souffrir inutilement.

« -Ok ! Merci.

« -De rien... je dois avouer aussi que te charcuter ne m'enchante pas des masses, je t'en ai fait subir assez cette nuit je trouve.

Castiel sourit amusé.

« -En effet.

Dean lui fit un sourire en coin, sortit la boite de diachylons et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour être à une meilleure hauteur.

« -Tournes toi un peu...

Castiel pivota sur sa droite légèrement, posant son bras gênant dont il ne savait pas quoi faire sur sa tête et quand Dean appliqua la compresse d'alcool pour nettoyer la blessure, Castiel sursauta en réaction à la brûlure vive de l'alcool dans sa chair.

« -_Hm.._

« -_Désolé._

« -_Pas grave, vas-y continue._ Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Dean finit alors de nettoyer la blessure rapidement et prit un premier diachylon pour le poser à cheval sur la coupure qu'il tenait fermée bord à bord, des doigts de sa main gauche.

Les doigts de Dean sur la peau fine de son flanc lui provoquèrent un frisson et Castiel repensa à cette caresse grisante qu'il lui avait fait en étant loup et à cette excitation qu'il avait ressentit. Frissonnant de nouveau, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

Quand Dean vit sa peau réagir sous ses yeux à son contact, son cœur se mit encore à battre plus vite, mais il continua sa tâche en essayant de rester concentré.

Pendant ce temps, pour penser à autre chose qu'aux mains de Dean sur lui, Castiel posa son pied droit sur son genou gauche pour voir ce qui lui faisait si mal et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver un morceau de miroir planté dans sa chair. Il le retira donc doucement et souffla de soulagement immédiatement avant d'y coller un pansement et de reposer son pied sur le sol.

« -Ca ira ton pied ? Demanda Dean qui l'avait vu faire et mettait un dernier diachylon sur sa blessure au flanc.

« -Oui ça ira, c'était qu'un bout de verre qui y était resté planté, ça va maintenant.

« -Ok ! … Voilà ! J'ai fini ! Je vais quand même te mettre un pansement pour éviter que ça ne s'accroche à tes fringues et qu'ils ne se décollent.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean mit un grand pansement par dessus son œuvre.

« -Et bien voilà ! T'es à peu près rafistolé !

« -Oui. Dit Castiel en pivotant dans sa direction avant de se pencher vers lui, en glissant sa main gauche dans son cou et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Merci. _Dit-il contre sa bouche. A toi maintenant... Finit-il en se redressant. Où en est la morsure ? Elle est partie ?

Dean mit une seconde à redescendre du nuage où le court baiser de Castiel l'avait encore expédié et se redressa sur ses jambes.

« -Je ne crois pas, je la sens encore. Dit-il en se tournant pour se mettre dos à lui.

Castiel se leva, posa sa main entre ses omoplates faisant tressaillir les muscles de son dos et regarda attentivement la morsure derrière son bras qui était effectivement encore là. Elle est déjà atténuée... Dit-il en prenant une compresse d'alcool pour nettoyer la blessure. Tu veux que je la recouvre d'un pansement ?

« -Non ça ira... on va la laisser à l'air.

« -Ok !

« -Au fait ! J'y pense ! Dit-il en se tournant face à lui.

« -Oui.

« -_Je t'ai mordu Cass..._ Souffla-t-il.

« -Oui.

« -Tu crois que...

« -Qu'il y a un risque que je sois contaminé ?

« -Oui...

« -Non, tu avais pris le remède, le loup était en régression.

« -T'es sûr ?

« -Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Dean ?

« -_Ok._ Dit-il soulagé.

« -Je vais nettoyer ça aussi. Dit Castiel en passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sous la blessure qu'il lui avait fait au dessus de la tempe gauche.

« -Ah oui ! C'est quoi au fait ?

« -Ca. Dit Castiel en montrant la lampe de chevet au gros pied de bois dont il s'était servi pour l'empêcher de se détacher.

« -Et ben !

« -J'avais que ça sous la main. Dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire, avant de faire reculer Dean de sa main sur son ventre et le faire asseoir sur le lit.

Dean se laissa faire et Castiel imbiba une nouvelle compresse d'alcool pour nettoyer sa tempe.

« -Ca devrait aller. Dit-il. Mis à part la bosse qui est assez grosse, l'entaille est petite, profonde mais petite, heureusement.

Dean lui tendit un diachylon du bout des doigts. Castiel le prit et rapprocha les deux cotés de la blessure pour y mettre la petite suture correctement.

« -Voilà ! Tu n'es pas défiguré au moins, c'est déjà ça.

.

« -._.. Cass …_ Dit Dean en levant les yeux sur lui après un moment de silence, perdu dans ses pensées, posant ses mains de chaque coté des jambes de Castiel, toujours debout devant lui.

« -Hm ? Fit Castiel en baissant la tête dans sa direction.

« -Je me rappelle...

Castiel tressaillit.

« -De quoi ?

« -De quelle façon tu as réussi à m'atteindre alors que j'étais écrasé par le loup dans mon propre corps...

« -...

« -... _Cass … Moi … Moi aussi je t'aime..._ Dit-il, se faisant bondir le cœur dans la poitrine.

Le cœur de Castiel, lui aussi, fit un bond vertigineux dans sa cage, d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et prenant alors son visage entre ses mains, il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser doucement et longuement ses lèvres.

Mais quand Castiel allait pour se redresser, Dean fit glisser ses mains qui étaient toujours sur le coté de ses cuisses vers l'arrière de ses jambes et le tira vers lui, lui faisant plier les genoux et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Tout près l'un de l'autre, le visage de Castiel au dessus de celui de Dean, ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Castiel, ses mains sur les épaules de son chasseur, les faufila derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour les rapprocher encore un peu plus, tandis que Dean avait les siennes dans son dos.

« -_Redis-le moi Cass..._Souffla Dean contre sa bouche. _Je veux te l'entendre dire de mes oreilles..._

« - ... _Je t'aime Dean._ Chuchota-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'une légère morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Dean grogna, les faisant frisonner tous les deux et s'agrippant l'un à l'autre brusquement, ils s'embrassèrent comme des damnés, à s'en dévorer, sellant ainsi leur amour avec sauvagerie, comme possédés ... possédés ... ... ... ... ..._ par Le Loup..._

FIN.

* * *

*** "Red Riding Hood*" Motel = Motel « Chaperon rouge » ^^ **_Petit clin d'œil_

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^ _**

**_Vous savez quoi ?_**

**_Je crois que je vais en faire une autre version … une version carrément plus … hot … _**

**_Ouais … je crois que je vais faire une version … slash... avec un tout autre déroulement des événements à partir du moment où Dean coince Castiel dans le coin de la commode … __j'ai été sage là, pour que tout le monde puisse le lire mais, j'ai bien envie de me lâcher sur cette histoire … et __j'ai déjà __l'autre dénouement et __toutes __les images en tête hum... 3:) _**


End file.
